Siege Tank
The Siege Tank is a large weapon of pure firepower which somehow comes into play on Chapter 5 of the Doomsday Campaign. This Large Arsenal of boomtastic proportions is capable of ripping through large amount of bloons in a single area. Able to shoot far and wide no bloon is safe from the Siege Tank. Burning rubber straight off, cracking the floors with it's explosive shots, some say it's power can match that of the Former ToTMG. Quite the feat of Monkey Engineering knowing that no bloon is safe from this Tank.... except if they get too close too it. While the Siege Tank can deliver pure raw unadulterated power, it does have its weak points. This Tower is pretty big compared to most towers making it a nuisance to place near other towers and in small spaces. Not only that, it is completely immobile. Usually not an issue with it's incredibly long range but for tracks where bloons have paths that go near ideal spots it could be a problem if stunned or slowed as it also have a very slow base firing rate. But nonetheless, like all towers, it comes with it's own set of upgrades to give it even more OP shots and just a bunch of good stuff. And when the Mortar becomes available... welp it's just gonna be a wonderful when you pair them up. Will automatically target the strongest enemy or the 1st enemy. Varies between shots. The player is not able to give it a specific target either. Upgrades 0/0/0/ Range: Minimum Range: (can not shoot within this range) Popping power: 70 Rate of Fire: 1 shot every 6 seconds. Blimps take 10 dmg. Boss Class Blimps take 2 dmg. AoE: Path 1 Big Impact AoE is increased to: Direct Impact * Siege Tank shots now destroy the bloon it specifically aimed at and all it's children. * Removes Shields off Bloons in one hit. * Cluster Bloons are stunned for 0.5 seconds. * MOAB class bloons take 100 dmg. * Any bloon and blimp caught in AoE still only receive 1 layer of damage. * Boss Class Bloons take 75 dmg. Huge Impact * Impact AoE now do 3 layers of damage. * Non-Boss Class MOABs now take 200 dmg. * Impacts stun bloons for 1.25 seconds. * Removes Regrow Status. Ultimate Impact AoE is increased to: * All Bloons and their children within original impact AoE(75px) are completely destroyed. * Any bloons/blimps caught in the rest of the AoE suffer normal amount of impact damage. * Direct Impact now give 400 dmg to Non-Boss Class Blimps. * Boss Class Blimps take 175 dmg. * All non-direct hit Blimps caught in Impact take 30 dmg and are pushed backed the track. * Direct Hit Blimps will be stunned for 2 seconds. Boss Class bloons stunned for .5 seconds. Path 2 Smaller Packs Reduce the minimum range for the Siege Tank. Cooling Packs Increase Attack speed of Tank. Lowering cool down between shots form 6 seconds to 4 seconds. Booster Packs Player can now move tanks to jump location to location every once in a while. Booster Pack cooldown is 25 seconds. Direct Control Ability: * Player activates ability and selects location for the Siege Tank to shoot at (much like the Mortar) and Siege Tank will 'overclock' and begin bombarding to that location for about 20~30 shots in a matter of seconds. OR * Can target specific Blimp/Bloon and bombard it about 20~30 shots in a matter of seconds. If target is destroyed before end of bombardment, Siege will continue shooting at location where target was destroyed. Tank will then go into a cool down mode which only last about 20 seconds(can not be reduced by outside influences) during which time the tank can not shoot. Booster pack can not be used for 10 seconds either after Direct Control. Cool down: 220 seconds(+20 for cool down mode) Path 1 Preperations Siege tank begins to Open and prepares to assemble. Ranged is reduced. Removed Minimal Range. Shots reduced from 4 seconds to 2.5 seconds. ??? Requires 2/2/1 Mortar. Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers